Nfl rushzone
=''NFL Rush Zone''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Rush Zone) NFL Rush Zone is an American action-adventure animated television series. In Season 1, the show centers around an 11-year-old football fan named Ish, who learns he must protect shards of a power source called "The Core", hidden at 32 NFL stadiums. A television movie closed the first season on February 5, 2011. Nickelodeon announced a second season (titled NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians) on September 6, 2012;[2] it premiered on November 30, 2012. Nickelodeon announced a third season (titled NFL Rush Zone: Guardians Unleashed) on July 11, 2013; it premiered on November 20, 2013 and is currently still running. Contents *1 Synopsis *2 Characters **2.1 Main **2.2 Villains **2.3 Secondary **2.4 Minor **2.5 Rusherz *3 Episodes **3.1 Season 1: 2010-2011: NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core **3.2 Season 2: 2012-2013: NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians **3.3 Season 3: 2013-2014: NFL Rush Zone: Guardians Unleashed *4 Media release *5 References *6 External links Synopsis ;Season 1 - "Guardians of the Core" Ish must try to protect one or more NFL team's shard every Sunday while trying not to be caught by his mom. He must protect the shards with the help of OT and the Rusherz.[3][4] ;Season 2 - "Season of the Guardians" Ish and his friends must try to protect the 32 Megacores of the NFL from the villainous Wild Card. ;Season 3 - "Guardians Unleashed" Wild Card has been defeated, but at the cost of Ish losing his Guardian powers. Having been the first Guardian, Ish is hit hard by this, while a newly resurfaced Sudden Death looks to continue where he left off, with three robotic aliens called Anticorians, who have had a sworn rivalry with the Rusherz, and perhaps with the help of a now vulnerable Ish. Characters Main Ish Taylor - An African-American and a natural-born leader. He is hip, funny, smart, insightful, caring and brave. He loves video games and football and has a winning personality that endears him to his community. Ish was the very first Guardian. In the second season, NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians, Ish is now 11 years old living with his family in their new home of Canton, Ohio, and is captain of his local football team. With more training and experience than before, he is able to manifest a power armor with various abilities that consists of a football uniform plus full helmet via his new NFL-R watch with an inserted shield coin by shouting "Enter the Rush Zone!" and turning the dial. He is soon joined by several new Guardians with similar power armors, one of which is his old friend Ash, and works together with them to protect the 32 Megacores from the evil Wild Card's clutches. In the season 2 finale he sacrificed his Guardian powers to defeat Wild Card. His guardian powers later upgraded in season 3. His favorite team is the San Diego Chargers. Ash Reynolds - A Caucasian redhead with freckles and green eyes, she is a good student and athlete, an adorable Tomboy. She was once under Sudden Death’s spell, but overcame it to help Ish defeat him. In the second season, Ash is 11 years old, has reformed and is looking to redeem herself. She lost her Mother a few years ago, and is now being raised by Charles Reynolds, her loving, sometimes overprotective father. She is the brain of the group – complex plays or stats are easy for her. Her favorite team is the New England Patriots. Troy Kang - A Korean-American, fun loving, daring, a bit arrogant, hot headed and someone who leaps before he looks. But he is also incredibly loyal and dependable, especially when bravery is needed. Troy is a terrific athlete. At the same time, he struggles to keep his grades up and is under constant pressure from his parents to do so. Being a Guardian teaches him to be a better team player, someone who can share the spotlight and put the needs of others first. His favorite team is the New Orleans Saints. Marty Stevens - An excitable fast-talking, 11 year old Caucasian kid who is always ready to pull a prank, crack a joke, or defend his beloved Cleveland Browns. He’s the class clown, but also really smart, a good student, and handy with tech and computers. He’s got agility and moves like no other. When it comes time to fight, he can spin, twist, jump or dodge just about anything. His favorite team is the Cleveland Browns. Tua Tupola - An 11 year old Samoan-American and from a family that is completely into football. He’s the muscle and heart of the team. Because Tua is a boy of few words, people sometimes underestimate his intelligence, but he is actually very smart. He’s warm, caring, insightful, thoughtful, and a straight shooter. He can be shy and a little insecure, but don’t get him mad – he’s a fierce fighter and a terrific football player. He’s laid-back and easy-going, but being a Guardian teaches him the importance of practice and persistence. His favorite team is the Chicago Bears. Ricky Cervantes - A tough, competitive Mexican-American kid with an even tougher, more competitive dad. Ricky is rough on the outside and can be sarcastic and blunt. But he proves himself to be a loyal and dedicated friend and is noticed having a close bond with Ash. He was once under Wild Card's control, but he now works with Ish and his friends. Ricky is the QB of the rival Youth Tackle Football team, the Tigers, and has amazing arm strength and firepower and can throw a football harder, faster and more accurately than just about anyone. His favorite team is the Arizona Cardinals. Villains Sudden Death - Season 1 and Season 3's antagonist, he planned on using the Core to take over the universe and hired Ash when she was rejected as the Guardian. He was destroyed in Season 1 during the final battle for the Core...but his final words to Ish were that they hadn't seen the last of him. The Anticorians - Three alien humanoids who have sworn rivalry with Rusherz. They come to serve Sudden Death as their almighty leader in Season 3. *'Angkoro' - Obsequious, conniving and ruthless Anticorian. Uses telekinesis to levitate objects with his Antigravity power. Angkoro wants to be Sudden Death’s number two, but is neither as strong nor as smart as his two colleagues, much to his dismay. *'Stellaria' - Sleek, ninja-like Anticorian female. Smart, savvy, and athletic, she possesses the ability to conjure the power of wind to battle her enemy. *'Zich' - Large, brutish, strong, smart. Zich is both the technical brains and brawn behind the Anticorians. He speaks only in grunts but the Anticorians have no problem understanding him. His size is imposing. Wild Card - The antagonist of Season 2 who wants to destroy the guardians and the NFL. He has a very short temper and hates losing more than anything. In the episode "The Mystery Guardian", it is revealed that Wild Card's true identity is Warren Zimmer, Richard Zimmer's (thus RZ's) son. He is finally defeated when his powers overloaded in the season 2 finale. He is no longer a threat, but is still in debt for all the damage he caused. However, this will probably not be the end of Wild Card. Drop Kick - Wild Card's mostly incompetent robot lackey, who is frequently the target of Wild Card's rage. In the episode "The Mystery Guardian", it is revealed that Drop Kick's true identity is Sidekick, also known as RZ 1.0, Richard Zimmer's robot assistant. Secondary OT - The strange man who explains to Ish about the Core, the Rusherz, and Sudden Death. In the second season, he reveals himself as a supercomputer named RZ 6.0, telling Ish that "OT" was just one of many avatars he took to hide his true self. In the episode "The Mystery Guardian", it is revealed that he contains the essence of the scientist who made him, Richard Zimmer, as a result of an accident caused when Richard, with his son and his robot assistant performed an experiment with the power of the Core. Shandra - Ish's mother. At first, she was clueless to the goings-on in regards to Ish's Guardian Status and was deeply puzzled by his newfound propensity to wander off, though she later found out. Soon after, OT warns her that, as the Guardian's parent, she would be a target for Sudden Death. In the second season, a few years after the defeat of Sudden Death, she and her husband, Lt. Matt Taylor, are aware of Ish's Guardian activities and have agreed to let Ish continue them. More than once has she has had to cover for her son's disappearances, and currently works as a tour guide at the Pro Football Hall of Fame. Bolt - the Chargers Rusher, whom Ish met at the Chargers home game. He is a humanoid creature whose outfit consists of a white and blue football helmet with Chargers lightning bolts for a facemask and wears blue and yellow shorts with floral print. He was voiced by Zach Appelman. The Gameballz - Ish's guardians in the first season: *'Huddle' - a golden colored football with laces for a mouth who can speak Spanish. *'Fumble' - A light salmon colored football with a green mohawk. *'Scream' - A traditionally-colored football with one eye, who is the more intelligent and tactical of the group. BlitzBotz - Sudden Death's mechanical minions with one mission: collect the shards. They also have an arsenal of corruption footballs, which corrupt biological beings, transforming them into fellow BlitzBotz. 6 Rusherz had succumbed to this power, but were freed from it after Sudden Death's defeat. Minor *'Norv Turner' - the San Diego Chargers head coach. *'Sean Payton' - the New Orleans Saints head coach. *'Mike Tomlin' - the Pittsburgh Steelers head coach. In the episode "Rivalry Week," he can be seen breaking up a fight between Fang and Blowtorch. *'John Madden' - retired NFL commentator, former NFL player, former head coach of the Oakland Raiders. *'Michael Strahan' - Former Giants player, analyst on Fox NFL Sunday *'Jerry Jones' - Owner/GM of the Dallas Cowboys. *'Shannon Sharpe' - Former Denver Broncos tight end. *'Marcus Allen' - Former Oakland Raiders running back, current ESPN NFL analyst. *'Brian Dawkins' - Former Safety for the Philadelphia Eagles and Denver Broncos *'Steven Jackson' - Running back for the Atlanta Falcons. *'Larry Fitzgerald' - Wide receiver for the Arizona Cardinals. *'Eli Manning' - Quarterback for the New York Giants. *'Drew Brees' - Quarterback for the New Orleans Saints Rusherz The Rusherz are a race of humanoid alien beings from a distant planet, who bear some resemblance to an NFL team's logo, the city the team is from, or from that franchise's history. According to OT, they were responsible for the creation of the NFL's 32 teams. Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011: NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core Season 2: 2012-2013: NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians A second season, titled NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians, was announced by Nickelodeon and the NFL on September 6, 2012. The new season will run 24 episodes, and be produced by Rollman Entertainment, Inc. In the new season, Ish is now 14 and living in Canton, Ohio and must protect the NFL from a new enemy called "Wildcard". To stop this new enemy, Ish is given new abilities and is assisted by his old friend Ash and four other preteens. The new season began airing on Nicktoons November 30, 2012 at 9:00PM. The show resumed airing new episodes in July 2013.[2] At that time, episodes also saw a same-week premiere on Saturday mornings on NFL Network. Season 3: 2013-2014: NFL Rush Zone: Guardians Unleashed Season 3, NFL Rush Zone: Guardians Unleashed was announced by Nickelodeon and NFL on July 11, 2013. Shortly after the last episode of Season 2 premiered, a promo was released signifying that Sudden Death would return, and that the Guardians would get new suits after the first few episodes. Another change was that this season they used CGI to animate the Rusherz instead of regular 2D animation. Media release As of May 28, 2011, episodes 1-21 have been released via the iTunes Store for free download, and the television movie, which featured every episode, has since been released on iTunes for purchase at a price of $1.99. On November 12, 2013 NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians: Volume 1 was released on dvd. References #"David Robidoux". APM Music. Retrieved 2012-11-28. #Anderson, Paul (September 6, 2012). "Nick Teams With NFL… Again!". Big Cartoon News. Retrieved September 6, 2012. #Official website #About NFL Rush Zone #http://www.locatetv.com/tv/nfl-rush-zone/season-3/8611099 External links *''NFL Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *''NFL Rush Zone: Season Of The Guardians'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *''NFL Rush Zone: Guardians Unleashed'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase Categories: *2010s American animated television series *2010 American television series debuts *National Football League television series *Nicktoons (TV channel) original series Navigation menu *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Data item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages Edit links*This page was last modified on 30 June 2014 at 18:49. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Mobile view *http://wikimediafoundation.org/ *http://www.mediawiki.org/